


A Spike Through the Hart

by kkpsigirl



Series: Drabbles & One-Shots [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Past Relationship(s), Sort of Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkpsigirl/pseuds/kkpsigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue-only drabble featuring Jack and Ianto, watching TV at home, when Ianto makes a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spike Through the Hart

**Author's Note:**

> _Ianto's dialogue is italicized._  
>  Jack's dialogue is normal.

_You know, I understand Hart’s appeal now._

Really?

_Sure. I mean, it’s not hard to figure out knowing now that you grew up watching Earth’s “ancient” television shows. Are you seriously telling me you’ve never noticed how much John Hart resembles your favorite television vampire?_

I honestly never made the connection until now, but yea, I see it.

_Want to know a secret?_

Of course.

_I always fancied Spike a bit growing up._

Oh, really?

_Yep. Want to know another secret?_

Is it just as intriguing as the last one?

_When Hart offered the orgy… I would have said yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first attempt at a drabble, ever. Writing short pieces of work is hard for me, so let me know what you think; good or bad, so long as the bad is constructive criticism. Thanks! :)
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://thekissballad.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts and stuff. Or just say hello.


End file.
